Beastfolk
(Insert image here) Of Claw and Fang Appearance |} Big and small, short or tall, the Beast-Folk come in all shapes and sizes imaginable. Said to once be human the Beast-Folk are anything but, usually humanoid in appearance however suffering from extreme animalistic mutations of all sorts that twist and warp their image. Hooves of goat, scales of lizard or antlers of deer, similar to the blights of mankind however to a much further extent. To describe the entire Beast-Folk race with a single sentence is almost impossible, some are joyful and jolly like the frolicking Satyr, men and women with the lower half of deer or goat, with horns or antlers to match. Some are scaly and cold-blooded like the lizardfolk, often mistaken for crocodiles until stood on their hind legs. Society Birds of a feather flock together, and such is true when it comes to Beast-Folk. Those of similar mutations or relations with certain animals often group together, forming villages in small hollows. More rodent-like Beast-Folk will utilize their more often than not small size and build dens within the hillsides while Beast-Folk like Satyr and Centaurs take on a more nomad approach, setting up cities of tents which they move around as they go. Due to the discrimination, they suffer from other races it is rare that you’ll find one mingling within the Elven cities, Human villages or Dwarven outposts. The Beast-Folk however due find solace in the company of the Fae, and it isn’t a rarity to spot the two races in the same lands. Magic Beast-Folk almost exclusively worship the gods of old, viewing the pantheons the other races follow as false idols and fake gods, not to be trusted. Beast-Folk follow the old gods due to being one of the oldest races themselves, bested by only Humankind. Their society is deeply rooted in tradition and they have certain rituals they follow- Holding in high regard and respect, they pass on these traditions with almost no alteration between generations. Witchery is common among the Beast-Folk, and those who know it are often very valued members of the village, tasked with teaching and raising the newer generation of witches with sacred knowledge. Beast-Folk usually do not discriminate, however, when it comes to their magic they do not allow outsiders to be taught their ways, in fear that it would be used against them. Subraces (Subraces are simply the possible choices when you pick a race.) Drui The first thing that comes to mind when people mention the Drui is their bravery, strength and friendliness. Of course, nobody is friendly when their sacred territories are trespassed, at which point trespassers are trampled under their heavy bodies and tough hooves. They are amongst the fiercest warriors in Scylla, having both brains and brawn, which highly benefits their ability to come up with amazing battle tactics. The men are known for their love of alcohol, partying and women, while the women are caring but strong willed and dedicated. Some appear as tall people with lower bodies equal to that of horses, while others appear as shorter people with curled horns with legs equal to that of goats. Lamina The most venomous and vile of the Beast-Folk the snake men will spend most of their time secluded in their jungles, hunting and honing their skills in the hunt. Perhaps one of the most misunderstood races of Scylla the Lamina are highly religious, and let nothing they hunt go to waste, even the bones being strung as decoration or being used in the building and creation of their temples. They prefer hot and humid climates, never will you find a Snakefolk exploring the tundras or playing in the snow. They worship the old god of the hunt, and as such have shrines to him plastered all over their temples. Lamina, while being the most primitive of the Beast-Folk, also have some of the most advanced architecture, their temples offering large human-sized tunnels that they slither through to get from location to location. Stocky beings of scale and muscle Lamina are fierce warriors, and those who take after their lizard kin rather than the more snake-like appearance of some make frightening hunters. Harpies Harpies, half-human half-bird, these Beast-Folk populate the more mountainous regions of Scylla, inaccessible to those with mundane legs. The Harpy society is almost exclusively made up of women, with them outnumbering men almost 20:1. Men are kept only as slaves and a means to keep their population growing, lest Harpy-kind die out. Weak males are sent to live with other Beast-Folk, and are in almost all regards shunned from the rest of their own kind. Harpies don’t value magic and see it as nothing but trouble, it almost unheard of for a harpy to practice such arts; however, magic runs through their veins as much as any other Beast-Folk. Harpies don’t meddle with the other races and are completely self-sufficient in their mountain villages, rarely needing to come down to the mainlands. When they do, it is often to thieve and pillage troublesome villages. They worship the old god of the skies and the clouds. Ratfolk Skittish is their nature and quick are their tongues, the Ratfolk are small humanoids heavily mutated to resemble rats. They aren’t pleasant to look at in most cases, backs hunched and their faces elongated into a snout with weird decrepit teeth. Their limbs abnormally hairy and fingers thin and dainty- fingernails extending into sharp points. Ratfolk will find home in even the most grotesque of locations, able to easily thrive within sewers, swamps and dumps these scavengers aren’t picky, however they more often than not find themselves in the underbellies of Dwarven cities, being the most industrial their sewer systems are vast and complex, offering the perfect home for Ratfolk from all over. They have high immunity to disease while being carriers of all sorts of nasty sicknesses themselves, often spreading plague wherever they go. The Ratfolk answer to the Ratking, a title that goes to the richest and most wealthy Ratfolk in their area. They often sit upon a throne of rubbish, probably in an attempt to mimic the Dwarves who often live above them. Bearkin Bearkin are solitary creatures, often looking more bear than human it is hard to tell a Beast-Folk from the common grizzly, despite the fact they comfortably walk on their hind legs. Bearkin live in the large cavern systems that run under the lands of Scylla - Also home to some of the rarest and valuable ores, crystals and gems. Many a Dwarf has tried to run bearkin out of their home in order to mine in the caverns they protect, however rarely are they successful, due to the immense strength Bearkin hold they easily scare off or in worst case scenarios tear through the slaves sent by Dwarves. Bearkin value family above all else, and they mate for life, making it their life goal to find the perfect partner to raise their cubs with.